1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to paint roller brush cleaning systems. In particular, this invention relates to the cleaning of roller brushes by a manual device. Still further, this invention pertains to a paint roller cleaning system including a frame member within which is mounted a plurality of members to contact the bristles of the brush. Further, the contacting members are displaceable in three directions, namely, a transverse direction, a longitudinal direction, and a vertical direction, to maximize the cleaning operation. More in particular, this invention relates to a paint roller cleaning system which maximizes the time effort in cleaning of a roller brush and further maintains the bristles of the roller brush in a softened condition subsequent to the cleaning operation. Additionally, this invention relates to a roller brush cleaning system which has a minimum of moving parts to aid in reliability of the system.
2. Prior Art
Paint roller cleaning systems are known in the prior art. Numerous types of prior art systems such as those showing the passage of a roller brush over perforations in a plate have been known in the prior art. However, the mere passage and contact of a roller brush over a perforated plate does not allow for the deflection of such a plate and the subsequent wiping of the roller brush bristles in three directions to maximize the cleaning operation, as provided in the subject invention concept. Additionally, other types of cleaning of roller brushes include contact of the roller brush bristles with a screen, however, once again, such contact does not provide for the subsequent cleaning and wiping action, as is provided by the invention concept.
The closest prior art known to the Applicant is U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,574 which is directed to a system for both washing and cleaning paint rollers. This system provides for a container wherein the roller brush is inserted vertically and apparently contacts opposing helical coils. However, this prior art system does not provide for the same type of contact as the invention concept, and does not allow for the displacement of the spring members in the optimized three directions, as is provided by the subject invention concept system. Additionally, this reference provides for a complicated hardware system which would be totally unacceptable in the manual usage of the elements of the subject system.
Other prior art systems for cleaning paint roller brushes include such concepts of insertion of the paint roller brush within containers which have solvent maintained therein. However, such prior art type systems do not allow for a rapid cleaning of the roller brushes, and it is clearly seen that such roller brushes must be maintained for extended periods of time within the solvent, as opposed to the subject cleaning system.